sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Feyhestra Dawnmourn
Feyhestra Dawnmourn is one of two children of the current Patriarch of House Dawnmourn, born in her family's land, The Dawning Glade, to Tanthrus and Enmara Dawnmourn. While her mother pushed for Feyhestra to follow the path of a Magistrix, her father hoped she would take to the military lifestyle of the Farstriders. Eventually she did choose to follow in her father's footsteps, becoming a Lieutenant within their ranks. Stubborn and free spirited, Feyhestra will fight for what she believes is right, no matter the cost to herself. Appearance Standing at a little over six feet tall, and well muscled gives Feyhestra an imposing figure that betrays her often kind personality. Constant training has left her with little body fat, reducing her 'womanly' features, save for her wide hips. Various scars are found over her body, the most notable her facial scar, which spans the right side of her face, from her temple to her jaw. Aside from the scarring, Feyhestra's skin remains relatively unblemished, with the exception of a tattoo of a large phoenix on her back. Being born in the shaded valley of the Dawning Glade, Feyhestra has pale skin, dappled with freckles from her time in the field. Her sharp features and dark red hair make her a spitting image of her father, Tanthrus. Long red hair is often bound in a braid and kept out of her face. History Early Life Raised within a secluded valley, and only ever having her brother for company, left Feyhestra with a relatively lonely childhood. As twins, she and her brother Vythrus, made their own fun, chasing each other through the manor or traipsing through the woods. Enmara, her mother, and an accomplished Magistrix, oversaw her daughter's education and introduction to the arcane arts. Though after many failed lessons and a heated argument, Feyhestra distanced herself from her mother even more. Seeking guidance wherever she could, she clung to her father for help. In turn, Tanthrus, a Ranger-Captain, taught Feyhestra what he could while off duty; each lesson becoming valuable knowledge that would lead to her acceptance and success within the Farstriders. Joining the Farstriders At the age of twenty, Feyhestra joined the staunch protectors of Quel'Thalas, the Farstriders. Serving up until only recently, she reached the rank of Lieutenant before abruptly ending her contract of service. Her efforts in raiding and eliminating an Amani warcamp awarded her the rank, but also took her eye and left her with a large scar. Feyhestra served outside of the confines of her homeland as well, aiding the Sunreaver Onslaught in Pandaria as a marksman and outrider. The Sunguard Having put distance between herself and her father, Feyhestra settled in a small cottage outside of Silvermoon, runing a stable/livery. Though it wouldn't be long before the urge to serve her people called to her, and heeding that call, she opted to join a private military known as the Sunguard. Currently At the present, Feyhestra serves as an Oathsworn Pathfinder within the Sunguard. Having proved herself to her commanding officers, she has earned the rank of Emberward. She is currently deployed to the Broken Isles, working under the command of Vaelrin Firestorm.Category:Characters Category:Pathfinders